Te quiero, deseo escuchar
by NejiHien
Summary: Esta noche seremos uno, porque nunca lo hemos sido... Sólo tú crees eso... NejiHina... /Muero...pero contigo... ¡A mí me conmocionó!


Niisan, conoces todo de mí. Conoces mi carácter, mi personalidad. Conoces mi pelo. Conoces mis ojos, _iguales y diferentes a los tuyos_. Conoces mi aroma, mi textura. Conoces mi boca, mis labios. Sabes quién soy en realidad. Sabes cuando soy yo, cuando soy real. Sabes diferenciarme de la Hinata falsa que se doblega ante mi padre, _tu tío.._ Sabes cuando estoy enfadada, o cuando simplemente armo uno de mis berrinches... Reconoces cuando miento. Reconoces cuando digo la verdad. Reconoces cuando estoy enfadada, alegre, agradecida, _complacida_, resentida, dolida...

_O eso pensaba yo..._

No me conoces del todo. No conoces mi alma, porque nunca te la he entregado. No conoces mi espíritu, porque nunca me has querido. _Y me duele_. No reconoces cuando mis ojos están vacíos. No reconoces cuando me siento sucia. No reconoces cuando hago gestos de repugnancia cada vez que me tocas. No reconoces cuando sonrío de verdad, o cuando o hago por obligación. No reconoces que cuando entreno contigo _te hiero a propósito_. Te hiero para quitarme esta rabia que me inunda. Para quitarme este sentimiento de asco y suciedad que siento. O cuando simplemente quiero quitar la huella que dejas en mí...

_Pero se acabó..._

No voy a permitir que esto suceda otra vez. No voy a permitir que por ser mi esposo, te creas mi dueño. _Te amo_, y lo sabes. Es por eso que te aprovechas de mí. Es por eso que me mientes, diciéndome que me necesitas, sólo para satisfacerte. Estoy harta ya. Siempre me murmuras "Te necesito". Pero nunca susurras ese "Te amo" que tanto deseo escuchar de tus labios. No voy a permitir que me vuelvas a hacer tuya sólo por placer.

* * *

Hoy disfrutaremos los dos. Hoy nos volveremos uno, _porque nunca lo hemos sido_. Hoy serás mío, como yo seré tuya. _Por última vez... _

Escucho un crujir en la puerta, y sé que eres tú. Me encuentro sentada encima del sofá. Ha pasado ya un mes sin ti. Has estado en una misión y yo he estado aquí, sintiéndome sola. Te he extrañado, y lo que más deseo escuchar de tus labios antes que nada es un "¿Amor?" Pero como siempre, no es así. Nada más que me ves, te avalanzas sobre mí como una animal. Siento tu impacto y me emociono. Deseo decirte que te amo, que este tiempo ha sido un verdadero infierno sin ti, pero eso sería darte ventaja sobre mis sentimiento, y no estoy dispuesta a que sigas jugando conmigo.

Me susurras un "Te necesito", pero no es lo que yo deseo escuchar. Una lágrima surca mi mejilla, y me maldigo por ser tan débil delante de ti. Entonces comienzas a hacerlo. Comienzas a besarme con necesidad inquebrantable. Comienzas a recorrer mi cuerpo con tus manos. Y esta vez lo disfruto. Esta vez no tengo vacilaciones en entregarme a ti. Dejo que sigas besándom con ansias. Dejo que tu man masajee mis senos y que tus labios las sustituyan. _Y tomo la iniciativa_. Veo el asombro en tus facciones y sonrío para mí. Desabrocho tu camisa, dejando libre tu torso. Comienzo a besarlo, y siento como gimes. Entonces vuelvo a sonreír, satisfecha conmigo mismo. igo besando. Subo hasta tu cuello, y posicionas tus manos en mis nalgas, apretándolas. Hundo mis manos en tus largos cabellos y descubro algonuevo en mi interior. Esta vez soy yo la que te da placer, esta vez soy yo la que quiere.

Pero tú inviertes los papeles. Vuelves a masajear todo mi cuerpo, y yo percibo tu deseo. Vuelves a desabrochar completamente mi blusa, dejándome descubierta completamente. Sigo disfrutando. Sigues disfrutando el doble. Sigues con tu labor, hasta prefieres descender un poco. Besas mi estómago, provocándome escalofríos. Bajas hasta mis pantalones, y los desabrocha con bastante facilidad. Y sé lo que viene a continuación. Desabrochas los tuyos, sin vacilaciones. Me miras a los ojos. Sabes que esta vez hay algo diferente en mí, y no parecer encontrar el qué.

Vuelves a besarme como loco y...me posees. Siento tu placer, junto con el mío. Siento como nos fundimos el uno con el otro. Siento como cada vaivén es una ráfaga nueva de placer. Se escuchan gemidos. Tú dices mi nombre, y yo digo el tuyo. Entre los gemidos y sollozos,comienzo a llorar con más intensidad. Y aprovecho para decir eso "Te amo" que tanto he estado esperando soltar. No alteras tu ritmo. Sigus ahí, rápido y profundo, deleitándote con cada gemido ue sale de mi boca.

Y mientras tanto, yo aprovecho y me pongo encima de ti. Mientras besas mi cuello y hombros, aprovecho y saco la kunai de debajo del colchón. Epero a que lleguemos al clímax. Espero a que me llenes. Espero a que me digas un "Te quiero"... Pero no llega. Así que suspiro por última vez y... hundo la kunai en tu pecho con todas mis fuerzas. Siento como te convulsionas. Siento como tu cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante da espasmos. Y todo con los ojos cerrados, porque no tengo el valor suficiente para abrirlos. Una de tus manos toca la mía, encima de la kunai, con amor...cariño... Y abro los ojos lentamente.

Mis orbes se ensanchan. ¡Kai, que he hecho! Hay sangre en tu boca, pero una mirada dulce y calmada en tus ojos. Susurras algo, y alcanzo a escucharlo.

- Te...amo...

Todo queda en el aire. El tiempo se detiene y siento como tu corazón deja de latir. Tu mano descansa encima de la mía, y yo... No é que hacer. Las lágrimas me inundan denueva y dese morirme... Sí, esa es la mejor solución. Te perdí, _y cuando dijiste tus sentimientos, era demasiado tarde..._

Quito la kunai de tu pecho. La miro una última vez y... Rebanan mis venas como algo normal. El dolor interior es mayor que el exterior, así que no siento nada... Vuelvo a caer encima de tu pecho...

- Te amo - susurro por última vez...

Y muero.. pero contigo...

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Hola! Uff, que trabajo me ha costado escribir esto! Ha sido muy trabajoso. Es levísimo lemmon, pero no tengo ni idea, así que siento si no soy lo batante buena. Como dice istharneko "Lo he parido", por más corto que sea. Espero que les guste.

NejiHien.

¿**Reviews...**?


End file.
